Be My Escape
by mish-babyboo
Summary: As I had predicted, the following six hours were spent locked up in a room with the two men I hated most throughout my life and yet somehow I knew this was where I belonged.' Hermione & Draco : Read description on my main page for more detail!


Disclaimer: I don't own it, wouldn't want it, and couldn't find a place to put it all. :)

* * *

**Be My Escape  
**Chapter One  
_Your Missionary Work Won't Quite Save Me  
_By: Mish Babyboo

Maybe it was the gleam of triumph in his eyes, or maybe it was because he had thrown me into the mud, whatever reason it was, a sickened look was brought onto my face as I slowly rose from the ground.

It was like they were all holding their breath for something horrible to happen. Nothing horrible would be happening to me, what a letdown for them I was sure.

Voldemort in all of his disgusting glory swept to my side, an unreadable look plastered onto his face. I didn't meet his eyes just yet, no—I turned away from him and stared into the mask of one of his precious death eaters, whom I knew to have hidden beneath it Lucius Malfoy.

He was stiff, like realization had just slapped him across his face. I held my hand out, palm upturned as I waited patiently for him to give me my wand back.

He hesitated, and my contorted face of disgust soon vanished.

Honey glazed eyes were once again large and round, a look of innocence washing over me. I was none other than Hermione Granger, one of the famous golden trio, Harry Potter's best friend, a mudblood. But the way I held myself around them, around _him,_ was enough to make them all falter.

"Give me my wand Lucius, I won't ask a third time." The way I said his name with such ease, it made him twitch with hatred.

Still the figure hesitated, looking over towards the dark lord who still had his eyes locked on the back of my head.

Suddenly Lucius was on the ground, withering up with pain as he cried out. I walked over to him, my gentile frame towering over his body like a snake and its victim whom was now dealing with my venom. I retrieved my wand, a small smile pulling at my lips, "I warned you."

Backing away I returned to _his_ side, his bony hand resting on my shoulder as I finally looked up at him.

"Play nice dear." His voice was thick with power as he finally turned to Malfoy who had tears escaping his eyes. With a flick of his wand the curse lifted and he was able to regain some composure, falling back into his son.

"She warned you Malfoy, I can only advise you to take it serious because next time I won't rescue you."

Suddenly he removed his hand from my shoulder and walked away, I knew I should follow him but I chose to back up and stand with the rest of his followers who moved away from me like I had a disease.

Lucius Malfoy had one simple task, to bring me to the dark lord. It had been simpler than he had expected and he wasn't very happy at the smirk I wore as he dragged me through the forest. I knew his anger by the slow forming bruise that was starting to appear high on my cheek.

But now his efforts were not rewarded, they were frowned upon by Voldemort who kept staring at the bruise as if it ruined his precious baby girl's face.

The silence that had settled on the group didn't weaken as he swept to the front of the crowd, spinning just as he flicked his wand. Every mask soon vanished and this is when I allowed a dangerous smirk to play across my features.

I took in everyone, face to name; I needed to know who was all still standing. Bellatrix, Yaxley, Pettigrew, Snape, Grayback, Lucius, Narcissa, Avery, Goyal Sr., Crabbe Sr., and many others. They all left an imprint in my memory.

Then I turned towards the back of the crowd where a small group stayed close together. They were all staring at me with disbelief on their faces. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodor Knott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyal and Millicent Bulstrode—their eyes not meeting mine.

They were all in my year at Hogwarts; they were my enemies, but the look I found on Malfoy's face. Was it confusion, fear, sadness? As soon as I had spotted it the emotion had gone, replaced by a stony expression that made me turn away from my classmate.

"What do you say, Hermione?" My attention flicked up to Voldemort who was already impatient with Bellatrix who kept whining about the mudblood being here with no restraints.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." My eyes never left contact with his even as I took in the fact he was tightening his grip on his wand and that almost everyone was turning to stare at me in disbelief.

"I proposed the idea that you and Draco Malfoy would run an errand for me, before you were requested back to school."

Even I wasn't stupid enough to mistake a simple request and an order.

I nodded, and then turned to look at the woman standing beside him. Bellatrix, she seemed so frail since the last time I had seen her. It was a pity, her beauty all washed away by the years she had spent in Azkaban. The snarl erupting from her mouth didn't do her any justice in the 'Acting like a Lady' department.

"Dark Lord, what is she doing here?!" Her whine made me roll my eyes.

Some of the more genius death eaters had already registered my connection with the Dark Lord, some were slow and I pitied them.

Finally it was time for Voldemort to turn his wand on me, but there was no pain or horrendous death. My appearance shifted slightly, my hair darkened into a deep chocolate brown and tamed into loose waves. My skin tanned a bit, and I slowly gained curves. The features on my face changed a bit, but not by much for I still looked like Hermione Granger, just a woman's version.

Spitting image of my mother and father combined.

"Do you recognize her now Bellatrix?" He was angry, like he didn't want to have to explain himself. I would have grunted but it would have shaken the trust.

"Renee…" Murmurs shot out into the crowd, the only group that stayed quite were my classmates who all looked very confused.

"You're Renee Cortez's daughter!?" Everyone's attention turned to Draco Malfoy whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Even I was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst. Of course, my memory had only just been restored three days prior and I still was having a hard time adjusting to it instead of my muggle history.

"Mia Cortez if I do remember correctly." I turned to Voldemort who nodded once which told me I was accurate.

If it hadn't been for Dumbledore finding out my past lineage and true identity then I wouldn't be standing here. Renee Cortez, my birth mother, had taken me away at the age of eight to a small town where I was soon placed in an orphanage. She had changed my appearance enough to not have me recognizable and blocked out my memory from the time I had arrived on the steps of St. Marie Orphanage back to birth. She didn't obliterate it, just hit it, and so the women at the orphanage presumed me to have amnesia.

I knew why, she had told me why she had done it before she left, but I wouldn't admit it to anyone. I didn't want to believe it myself.

"As you all remember, Renee Cortez was one of my most loyal subjects, who died in the name of the Movement for our cause." Many of the death eaters around him bowed their heads at the mention; I assumed it was their way of respect. As I remembered, she was just as brilliant as I am, must have been the side of the family I got my brains from. All the more dangerous, she too like the Dark Lord was a half blood, ashamed of her muggle mother who was killed just after I had been born.

"Mia, or more formally known as Hermione, has been found from hiding and will be welcomed with hospitality." His dangerous tone even made me shrink back a bit, and even though I shouldn't have been, I was touched that he was taking such a keen interest in making sure I was comfortable.

Possibly because he knew how great of an asset I truly was, and it would be so much easier if I just complied instead of having to be forced.

The meeting commenced and I stayed silent in the shadows away from the rest of the group, not interested in the affairs of the upper death eaters at this time and not having the patience to mingle with those that were in my era.

When The Dark Lord did call me into the meeting it was only for the last ten minutes or so, and I didn't have a clue as to why he asked me to join them. _If he thought I was going to become my mother_... I didn't finish the thought; I pushed it away because I knew sooner or later most of my mother's traits were going to resurface.

Per Dumbledore's request I would play any game Voldemort wanted me to play, I was now his toy to do with what he pleased.

When the meeting was pulled into an end, Voldemort requested Draco and I to come back with him to the main head quarters to discuss our mission. We both agreed to be awaiting his arrival outside of his chambers and so without another word we disappeared.

It took Draco and me a fifteen minute, very silent, hike to reach the mansion. He kept giving me awkward side glances and I was ready to ask him what he kept staring at. My distaste for him had never gone down; he was still the same old ferret I had grown to love to hate. But I knew in the end it was better to stay silent then to say anything at all, provoking him would do me no good other then earn me a nice headache.

The mansion was huge, in all ways it was the most beautifully eerie place I had ever been. Sure it was the home to one of the most powerful wizards of all time who was plotting to spill innocent blood for his crazy idea of a perfect world, but the building didn't get to pick who took up residency. It was still beautiful.

I had to lead Malfoy to the Dark Lord's library where I knew we would be spending the next few hours going over countless details and plans for our mission. He didn't look too impressed by his surroundings, just on guard. I didn't doubt the Malfoy Manor was just as grand to this place; they were practically gods when it came to the Wizarding World's anarchy. Lucius could make any high authority man roll over.

_We're almost there, just down this hallway…_ My thoughts were intentionally to keep me from saying something to Malfoy but just before we reached the door he broke everything we had going for each other.

"What games are you playing Granger, you honestly expect me to believe you're a Cortez?" His sneer made me want to smack it off his face but I restrained, my reaction was only to turn on him, eyes narrowing and my lips to thin for a moment.

"I don't care what you want to believe Malfoy; you don't like to handle the truth at anytime of the day so I don't even expect you to believe it when the one person you follow like you're his lap dog is telling you it's the truth."

"I do not follow him like a lap dog you mudblood, it's called loyalty or perhaps you've forgotten where yours lye?"

"Could have fooled me, and some of us would truly die for our beliefs Malfoy and not find the easiest way out." I wouldn't lie, when the word 'mudblood' slipped off his tongue it hurt. I knew I wasn't really a muggle born, I was a half blood, but still—the years of having that name imbedded into me as a threatening insult that put down everything you stood for, yeah it still hurt.

Before he could reply the doors swung open and we were beckoned in by house elves that quickly took our traveling cloaks and vanished to fetch our drinks.

As I had predicted, the following six hours were spent locked up in a room with the two men I hated most throughout my life. The mission that Voldemort had wished us to undertake was a dangerous one, but I knew that he wasn't only wishing to have Draco become a double agent, but he would also be testing my loyalties.

* * *

A/N: So how did it go? What will the mission be? I can't wait till I upload the next chapter! The more reviews the faster I will upload it. Please just take one second out of your day to tell me how I'm doing and if the story is to your liking… 3 Mish


End file.
